The Dragon and the Dog
by Mizu-oni
Summary: Has Sirius found love in the grandaughter of Albus Dubledore? Will the marauders let him? Will she? MWPP fun.
1. Prolog: and so it begins

Prolog: and so it begins  
  
This story starts with a girl like many stories before this have. She was intelligent and brave, friendly to most but still an outcast. Most never knew why. You see she was a witch.  
  
Coming from a promising pureblood family she was expected to be nothing other than that. Her mother, a Japanese-American witch, had raised her daughter to be tolerant of muggles and respectful of the fact that they did things the hard way. Her British father found this train of thought amusing and instead showed her the usefulness of what the wizarding world had dubbed muggle artifacts.  
  
She grew up in a New York City constantly surrounded by the everyday bustle of muggles. She went to a muggle school till she was 11 when she received a dozen owls asking for her to go to different wizarding schools. It was almost 7 years later when she found herself at the one school she dreaded the most, Hogwarts.  
  
It wasn't so much the school but rather the headmaster that prompted Eltanin K. Dumbledore's dislike.  
  
It was a day like any other for Eltanin, school, friends and the overwhelming happiness of going home. She just finished school. Graduating with honors and being named valedictorian was no big deal but the possibilities of her life now where causing everything short of disorientation. She packed her trunk and got ready to apparate home. The school was letting her leave a few weeks early because it was common knowledge that the last month was nothing but partying for 7th years.  
  
Eltanin took one last look around her messy dorm room before apparating home. The mess that met her was worse. She arrived to screams of terror and the sirens of an ambulance. Instinctively she looked up for smoke. All she saw was a glittering skull with a snake. Tears interrupted her vision as she glanced around for her parents.  
  
Four hours later she found herself in a daze surrounded my Bureau of Magic agents in a white hallway that she assumed was a hospital. She spent five days there before a small funeral was arranged for her dead parents.  
  
At the end of the funeral she was approached by one of the agent wizards. "Miss?" the man spoke to her calmly, "Miss, you are to go to your grandfather now. I'm sure you understand the legality of this."  
  
She nodded her head not daring to meet his eyes. 'They're probably sympathetic' she thought to herself, 'I don't need sympathy, I can handle this on my own.'  
  
For the first time the agent actually looked at the victim. She was 17 and almost an adult in her own right. Her short brown hair, almost to the point of black, gave a boyish appearance that was offset by two blood red shoulder length bangs framing her face. Her slanted golden eyes, even though down turned, radiated power and knowledge. She was ready to face the world as a hardcore girl with a piercing gaze and a simple piercing on her right eyebrow.  
  
He remembered how hard it was to start out in the world and winced when he remembered that she had to do it alone. He was quickly distracted from thinking of her by a memo that flew over to him and flapped expectantly.  
  
"Uh, Miss, we can leave for the London ministry now." He pulled out a key, "Now just hold this. Ministry of magic people will great you there. Have a nice trip." With that he taped the key in her hand with his wand and murmured a few words before she felt the portkey work.  
  
In a swarm of color the Ministry of magic appeared around her.  
  
"Miss Dumbledore!" came a screeching voice. "How did you take the attack on your parents? Where you there? How many muggles where killed? How long do you expect to stay with your grandfather? Is-"  
  
"Bug off Rita, the girls gone through enough already," interrupted a male voice. Eltanin looked at the red headed man who saved her from the barrage of questions. "Arthur Weasley," he said holding out his hand.  
  
Eltanin shook it gently then asked what was bugging her the most, "Do I have to go?"  
  
Arthur laughed, " 'fraid so. But don't worry you're going to the safest place in the wizarding world."  
  
"How am I going to get to Hogwarts?" she asked ignoring the feeling of dread starting to form in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"You have two choices, you can go by floo powder directly to the castle. Or if you want to take your time you can apparate to Hogsmead and walk up to Hogwarts." He looked at her for a second before she disappeared with a small pop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: wow isn't this something can't wait till someone actually reads this. *Snorts with laughter* yeah right keep your hopes up. None will ever read this story. 


	2. Shadows of the night

Chapter1: Shadows of the night  
  
Eltanin found herself in a semi-dark town with lights only in bar windows. She glance at the road to Hogwarts. It did not look friendly by night. She walked at a brisk pace allowing herself time to think as she looked up at the stars.  
  
A sudden howl pierced the night sending shivers down her spine. Judging buy the moon it had to be a werewolf. She sped up her pace, glancing at the trees around her. Her mind off the ground she tripped over a root and skimmed her leg over a rather sharp rock.  
  
Eltanin looked at her leg, there was little blood but it was still there. She winced standing up and looked around cautiously. Hearing nothing she did what she always did when she was nervous, sing. The eerie darkness around her reminded her of a song by a muggle artist she liked. With a weak voice she started to calm herself through song.  
  
"We're running with the shadows of the night  
  
So baby take my hand it'll be alright  
  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
  
They'll come true in the end."  
  
She took a deep breath and started a little louder, "You said old girl it's a cold world when you keep it all to yourself  
  
I said you can't hide on the inside all the pain you've ever felt  
  
Run to my heart and baby don't look back  
  
Cuz' we've got nobody else." A cold howl pierced the night. She jumped and walked a little faster.  
  
"We're running with the shadows of the night  
  
So baby take my hand it'll be alright  
  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
  
They'll come true in the end." A dark shadow bounded out onto the path in front of her. Golden eyes gleamed menacingly as the shadow bounded towards her. It pounced and looked about ready to kill her. She stared calmly at it as it snarled.  
  
She smiled, "whatever you do wolf, make sure I'm dead when you leave."  
  
The wolf backed off as though he understood and looked questioningly at her. At that moment two more figures broke out onto the road. One, a white stag, stepped in between Eltanin and the wolf, while the other looked Eltanin over making sure she was okay.  
  
She stood up again only barely noticing the deep scratches on her arm due to the werewolf's tackle. "Good day to die," she said brushing herself off and petting the Grim in front of her. Silent communication between the animals did not go unnoticed by the bleeding girl. The stag prodded the wolf back into the forest and Eltanin set off again with the grim following her.  
  
"What?" she smiled back at the large black dog, "you're still waiting for me to be killed? Well sorry to say I don't think anything's going to pop out of the forest and take me down." At that moment an odd rat appeared in her path. She stepped on its tail and tripped.  
  
The dog smirked as she groaned from the ground, "You did that to spite me!"  
  
She sat up and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her torn muddy robes. Lighting one with her wand she took a long drag and glared at the dog.  
  
She calmly continued her way up to the school with a grim like dog on her tail. She approached the school in a manner befitting one who is approaching their new home in Azkaban. The grim pushed her along with a small nudge. She scowled at the irony.  
  
As soon as they got into the castle the grim started to lead her in one direction by pulling at her robes gently.  
  
"No," she stated harshly, "I'm not going to the hospital wing nor am I going to let you lead me into more trouble."  
  
She stomped up the stairs with the grim reluctantly following her. After her third flight of stairs she was looking the worse for wears. The grim pulled her arm one way and this time she followed. She stopped to examine an odd tapestry that in the darkness she concluded it had something to do with violence and ballet. The dog walked behind her three times the last time she spun around about to yell at him until she saw the door.  
  
It was an inviting door to say the least. She never understood why but it seemed like a door she wanted to go through. Cautiously opening it she found a small bedroom. A few healing potions and some books where in the bedside table and the bed itself looked like her old one. Satin black pillows with a dragon embroidered on the edge, her quilt in all its dark dragon covered glory and her one stuffed animal. It was like a miniature version of the grim standing in what she now identified as her room.  
  
Her room. The thoughts about the possibility of this actually being her room where not promising. She sat one her bed and let out a strangled sob. The lights dimmed as the grim in front of her changed into a man. He hugged her. Confused as she was she hugged back, gripping him as though he was the only thing keeping her on earth.  
  
As soon as she let go he turned around sufficiently hiding his face. Fumbling with the jar of a healing potion he spoke.  
  
"Lay down." It wasn't much of command more of a request. His voice, she thought, was calm, proud, and was smoother and more satisfying than homemade peach yogurt, which was saying something coming from her.  
  
The man, which she could now tell was about her age, smeared some balms on her wounds before muttering a few healing charms. She felt better almost instantly, not only due to the charms, but also to the close proximity of the stranger. His breath was hot against her neck as he leaned in to check for concussions. Her heart beat faster as she dared to make a move.  
  
She turned her head sharply to catch the stranger's lips in a chaste kiss. Breaking apart the stranger backed into the only true dark spot in the room, on her bed right next to the wall. It was the only place untouched by the light of the low laying fire. His actions showed her that he did not want to be seen and she obliged by closing her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what came over me," she explained.  
  
The voice chuckled. " I know that none can resist my charms, M'lady," he bantered playfully. He raised a hand to touch her cheek, "you must belong in the heavens." The awe in his voice amazed her.  
  
She laughed, " You could say that. My names Eltanin."  
  
"Ah. That explains it, well Drake do you think the sky could spare you for a night?"  
  
He was charming, that she had to admit. And intelligent she thought at the reference to her name. She wished he wanted her to see him; He was probably just perfect.  
  
A kiss interrupted her thoughts. It was strong, like his voice. Passion over took her as she pushed herself closer to him. He pulled away only to kiss her neck.  
  
"You know Dog, I think I like you."  
  
His mouth moved up her jaw line before contently sucking on her lip. A few moments later they broke apart.  
  
"You should get some rest Drake," he said in a somewhat forceful tone.  
  
She pouted, "You don't like what we're doing?"  
  
His voice sounded almost appalled at the thought, "of coarse not! Honestly, I wanted to snog with you since the first moment I saw you. But you should get some rest and I have class tomorrow." He turned to leave.  
  
"Stay," she said in her most commanding voice.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I don't feel safe all alone," she stated plainly. "Will you stay till I fall asleep?"  
  
She could tell he was smiling, "Sure. Now why don't you sing some more of that song I heard in the forest?"  
  
"You heard that?" without waiting for a reply she hummed the chorus before singing it,  
  
"We're running with the shadows of the night  
  
So baby take my hand it'll be alright  
  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
  
They'll come true in the end  
  
"And now the hands are tellin stand here still  
  
Midnight Angel won't you say you will"  
  
"We're running with the shadows of the night," she paused and yawned lying down as she softly sang the next few lines.  
  
"So baby take my hand it'll be alright  
  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
  
They'll come true in the end," with that she sank into dreams of her own. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before heading out into the dark hallways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: well there you have it my over-romanticizing needs not be questioned, it just is. This is a Sirius Black romance story remember. I love Sirius; yep that's what I'm sticking to. I wouldn't mind reviews and ideas.  
  
The song is 'shadows of the night' by Pat Benatar and I claim no rights to it. Yes corny as it is in combination with my work I still love it and I originally put it in because it fits a logical timeline as the song was out in '81 and I think it's about '82 or '83 here. 


	3. Entrtaiment Eltanin

Chapter 2: Entertainment Eltanin  
  
The next morning she woke up hugging her stuffed grim with the promise of meeting her dream guy. To her it was a beautiful day. Taking her palm sized trunk out of her pocket, she taped it with her wand and it regained its natural size. She quickly put on a pair of tight black leather pants and a simple black top. She pulled out a yellow umbrella and a Slythern tie. Putting the tie on loosely, she took one last look at her room then pushed her trunk out into the hall. She glanced in the mirror realizing she now looked the part of the Goth that her old neighbors thought her to be.  
  
It was quiet, too quiet for her liking. She sung her umbrella around like a too short cane and made her way toward the only source of noise. Reaching the stairway she decided to follow the few straggling students who seemed to be heading in the direction of an even louder area. She smirked at the sound of thunder.  
  
Carefully glancing into the great hall, which was filled to its brim, she decided it was time to make her entrance. Taking note of the enchanted ceiling she opened her umbrella and strolled calmly into the room.  
  
A flood of whispers followed her as she expected, but what she didn't expect was for a teacher to stop her.  
  
"Where are your robes, miss?" he glared at her. He was tall, blond and everything about him screamed pompous ass.  
  
"I'm a guest, you twit." The hall silenced for a second before starting its new roar. She pranced to the center of the teacher's table twirling her umbrella.  
  
"You know that's quite unnecessary," said a stern looking witch.  
  
"I know Minerva, but sometime being spontaneous is just what you need." The teacher seemed a bit taken aback by being addressed so informally.  
  
"Miss Eltanin," said Dumbledore calmly with eyes of sparkling mischief, "I was worried when you didn't show up last night."  
  
"Well Albus," she glared at him, "you never said it was a bad idea traveling by night. But then again it was yours wasn't it?"  
  
The hall had ceased all conversations and was now watching the display with all the attentiveness that they lacked to show in class.  
  
"We'll talk about it later Eltanin, now why don't you sit and have breakfast, the bacons quite good."  
  
She turned around and scanned the room for a place to sit. Instead she found the person who would brighten her day. From the middle of the room she yelled, "Hey Snap Dragon!" A boy looked up from the Slythern table. And she smirked, "Draw you yellow bellied good for nothing snake!"  
  
The boy had stood up started yelling back at her, "well if it isn't the punk from hell! Never thought you'd set foot in England."  
  
They ran towards each other and hugged, the force of their collision had knocked them to the ground where Eltanin proceeded to tackle the Slythern until she was named victor in front of his peers with her sitting on top of him, wand drawn.  
  
On the other end of the hall a trio of boys where watching the scene with interest. It was not everyday you saw Severus Snape being mauled by a girl. One, a dark haired boy, growled when he saw Snape being helped back up by the girl. He growled even louder as the two made their way back to the Slythern table.  
  
"So Sevie, you having fun here? Are those idiots still being mean to you? Can I hurt them? And why do you English talk funny? You use words I don't know."  
  
"Slow down, Nin. What words? I can probably tell you what they mean."  
  
She almost didn't hear his replay as she watched a rather pale looking boy enter the Great hall. He had tousled tawny hair, a tired expression, and bright golden eyes she could see from the other side of the room. That's what she was looking for, that had to be him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: too short? I know and I'm sorry. Anyone wonder how she knows Snape? And snap-dragon? Poor boy, good thing there's only a bit of school left. Anywho, on to the next chapter! By the way I do mean anywho not anyhow, just a quirk of mine. ^_^ 


	4. Facing Albus

Chapter 3: Facing Albus  
  
She soon finished her breakfast and kept her eye on the golden-eyed boy. Watching him leave she gestured for Snape to follow her as she left.  
  
"So Nin, what word did you not know?"  
  
She kept her eyes ahead and replied calmly, "Snog."  
  
Severus let out a strangled choke and turned red.  
  
"Who said that to you," he demanded.  
  
"Just a nice man I met yesterday," she replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Well. it means. uh. I think it's what you Americans call making out."  
  
"Oh, I see." She spotted the boy she was trailing and calmly strode up to him. Locking him in a deep kiss, she didn't even pause till she realized he was kissing back, and not a bad kisser at that. The boy had backed her into a wall and was leaning into her, which she had to say she didn't mind much either. He pulled away slightly to catch his breath.  
  
She pulled her up next to his ear and whispered softly, "I know what it takes to bring down a wolf." She kissed his cheek as he stepped away from her looking scared. The four boys in the hallway all looked at her strangely.  
  
"Like that Sevie?" she said turning to Severus.  
  
"Um, Nin? You just snogged one of my tormentors in the transfiguration hallway in front of me. Why?"  
  
"Easy I wanted to fully understand the art of snogging, so I took the first victim in sight."  
  
"Wasn't Snape in your sight first?" pointed out a small mousy boy.  
  
She glared at the boy then gave her best Magonagal voice, "five points from Griffendor for not allowing your over-worked friend to have some fun."  
  
"You-you can't do that," he glared back.  
  
"Maybe not but watch me try." She turned to the tawny haired boy, "Eltanin K. Dumbledore. You?"  
  
"Remus Lupin," he said shaking her hand, "The one you scared is Peter Pettegrew, the one with glasses is James Potter, and the one glaring at me because he thinks your cute and can tell that you're a pretty good snog is Sirius Black."  
  
"Drake meets Dog," she said out loud not bothering to cover her amusement at meeting someone else named after a star. "Tell me, is it common for you to have that glare when one of your friends are snogging."  
  
Sirius stepped right up to her and calmly grinned, "Only when the one snogging is the most beautiful Drake alive."  
  
She blushed at his comment then turned her head slightly, "Potter! You seem like the sanest one here, could you escort me to the headmasters office." She glared around the hallway, "Alone."  
  
"But Nin!" Severus interrupted.  
  
"But nothing Sev, you go to class."  
  
"Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Sure I will, if you don't try to snog me on the way," came his smirking reply.  
  
"That I can promise. Bye Sevie! Bye Dog! Bye Wolf-boy." With that she walked off with James Potter.  
  
After a few minuets of silence James became uneasy. "So," he started up, "you're related to professor Dumbledore."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you the observant one. Really James what brought you to this conclusion," her sarcasm was almost over the edge as they found the gargoyle guarding the headmasters office. "Cherry cordial."  
  
James followed her up the stairs ignoring her glare.  
  
"How good of you to see me Eltanin dear," Eltanin looked up at Dumbledore with eyes that would have been considered fearful if it weren't for the spite that raged in them. "James," Dumbledore continued, "would you wait outside. I need to talk to you."  
  
They went inside and sat down. Dumbledore made no move to put a silencing charm on the door, 'James needs to hear this' he thought to himself.  
  
"Albus," there was little trace of love in her voice.  
  
"I missed you princess."  
  
"Well you never seemed much for visiting, Albus. Only fair that I not try either."  
  
"Cherry cordial?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So how was your trip?"  
  
"Hell."  
  
"Is that so?" his eyes were sparkling with all the mischief of a marauder. "You seem to have a mark on your neck proving that you had a good time yesterday."  
  
"Where?" she felt her neck in a state of panic.  
  
He laughed, "Two inches below your ear, dear. You can't see it unless you tuck your hair behind your ear."  
  
"That's not fair granddad," she pouted. "What I allow people to do to me is my business, that and you know I tuck my hair behind my ear when I'm nervous."  
  
"What are you nervous about Princess?"  
  
"You," she spit out viciously. The abrupt change in her voice frightened the eavesdropping James.  
  
There was a pause in which Dumbledore looked at her sadly.  
  
"You and your stupid war! They died because of YOU! A-and you didn't even attend the funeral! What kind of father are you to not attend your son's funeral. I know you never liked my mother but you could have shown some respect! You could have been there; it was your fault they died. If you hadn't waged war with a mad man, then Voldmort wouldn't have any reason to kill them! I hate you! I wish I never have to see you again but life doesn't work that way does it. I'm in your custody till the end of the school year. I'll do as I'm told but that doesn't mean I like you or this place in any way! Goodbye Albus." With that she stalked over to the door and violently yanked it open. A shocked James jumped quickly out of her path and stared into the room.  
  
"Come in James," Albus said from his desk.  
  
"Sir?" he asked cautiously  
  
"I assume you heard my granddaughter." James nodded. "Then you'll understand why I need someone to watch her. I'm afraid she'll do something dangerous to spite me. She's that way. Be kind to her and keep her out of trouble."  
  
"I'll do, any thing else you want to talk about?"  
  
"Yes as you know Voldmort..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi! I know you all hate me now but I'm not going any further on James conversation with Albus. They're just going to talk about the Order of the Phoenix anyway. I feel no need to go into that yet. It will come up later in the story though. Love you all I'm waiting for reviews! 


	5. Makeing friends with wolves

Chapter 4: Friends with wolves  
  
Eltanin sniffed while running down the hallway barley containing her tears. Running up a few random stairs she saw a portrait of a lady in a pink dress. Stopping for a second to stare the portrait it spoke to her.  
  
"Password?"  
  
She said the first thing that came to mind, "Codswallop."  
  
The portrait swung forward and with little notice to her surroundings she entered the room behind it. She took a flight of stairs to the top and went into the only room there.  
  
One bed decked out in gold and red hangings and bedspread. There was a door at the end of the room that she found, upon inspection, to be a small bathroom. Not caring whose room it was she flopped on the bed and cried to her hearts content. After she was trough she stared blankly out the window.  
  
Remus entered his room unnoticed by the sad girl. He sat on his bed getting her attention.  
  
"Hi," he said calmly.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped in an attempt to avoid company.  
  
"To be your friend," he chuckled, "that and to inform you that this is my room."  
  
"Oh." she looked down for a second before letting her eyes rest on his, "I thought werewolves where too afraid to make friends."  
  
"I thought any Dumbledore would be well mannered. People are wrong sometimes," he shrugged. "Friends?" he said holding out his hand.  
  
She shook it and smiled, "Friends. By the way, you can call me Nin."  
  
"So Nin," he said testing out the name, "how'd you figure out about my condition?"  
  
"Oh that was easy." She waved her hand about as though trying to brush any doubt about her intelligence, "Attacking me last night informed me there was a wolf around, I could tell that you where a student by the youth, plus you coming into breakfast late, pale, tired and slightly scruffy, normal end moon cycle symptoms. But what really got me were your eyes. I'll never forget your eyes. Like liquid gold pools with swirls of ember, way to easy to lose oneself in."  
  
He shook his head smiling, "you know normally I don't remember much about my transformations, but I remember you. You sing beautifully."  
  
She blushed and muttered in an almost incoherent voice, "thank you."  
  
"So, what brings you to my humble abode?" Remus asked cheerfully.  
  
"Life," she said pulling out her pack of cigarettes.  
  
Remus snatched them away, "I don't care if you screw up your lungs but you will not do it in my room." He tossed them out the window and with a quick, "Incendio," they where no more.  
  
"I, you, but," she stuttered. "That was mine! I need that! I didn't bring anymore! You," by this time the corner of her right eye was twitching with anger and disbelief, "I'm restraining from killing you."  
  
"We're friends now, babe-" Remus started before she cut him off.  
  
"No, no, NO! We are not friends, you are delusional." She huffed mater-of- factly.  
  
"We shook on it."  
  
"I hate you," Nin stated plainly.  
  
"Good to know. Now as I was saying, we're friends you know what they say about friends?"  
  
"Friends help friends move. REAL friends help friends move bodies."  
  
Remus quirked an eyebrow at her before continuing, "Friends don't let friends get hurt, smoking will hurt you, and killing me will hurt me."  
  
"Screw you."  
  
"You wanna shake on that too?" He grinned.  
  
She sent him a glare before laughing. "Spoken like any good guy. Since I have no simple distraction from life now, what do you do for fun around here?"  
  
Remus looked at the ceiling innocently, "Just pranks and mischief, nothing unusual."  
  
She looked at his attempt at innocent, "And you're the Head boy? Does this school have no control?"  
  
Remus smirked. "M'Lady, I would like to show you how we control this school but the matter is strictly forbidden." He kissed her hand and she giggled, " We shall give you a demonstration later, I promise."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Another thing I am not allowed to disclose. Though tempted as I may be by your lovely face."  
  
Eltanin snorted with laughter before going full out and laughing till she fell off the bed. From the ground she got a few words in between her breathing attempts and laughter. "Me, lovely, British, snog!"  
  
A knock came from the open door as a tall black haired boy entered, "What'd you do to her Moony?" he said looking at the laughing girl.  
  
She sat up and leaned against Remus's trunk clutching her side with laughter. "Snog," was all she got out before bursting into giggles again.  
  
Remus looked at her oddly, "She was down so I did an simple cheering charm while kissing her hand and she just burst into laughter."  
  
"That's not what she said," the boy grinned.  
  
It took a few minuets for Eltanin to figure out who he was as she stared at him for a bit completely calm. Then she burst into laughter once again, "Si- Sirius! What person in their right mind would name their child Sirius? You're parent's where probably more of nutcases than mine!" at this thought all her laughter stopped. Her face grew solemn and her manner screamed teenage angst.  
  
"Did I do something, Remy? Cause your cheering charm didn't last that long." Sirius kept his eyes on the girl in front of him who seemed to have regained composure and was in the process of standing up.  
  
She waved her hand slightly getting their attention, "Nobody's fault 'cept mine. I have a habit of breaking cheering charms. Just have to think of something sad. Anyway since this is such a nice room and we're friends and what not," she batted her eyes at Remus, "you wouldn't mind if I lived here for the rest of my stay would you?"  
  
Remus only blinked before she jumped up and hugged him professing her many thanks. Sirius just snickered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I HAVE NO REAL HOPE! Okay, now that I'm done screaming over my horrible story and it's lack of reviews (probably due to lack of readers), I would like to thank one very strange person. Songelf88 and her muse G.H.S. the warg. Songelf is the only person yet so far to give me more than one review. An amazing accomplishment I assure you. Where was I? Oh yes. I dedicate. nothing to no one so get no hopes. Love ya songelf.  
  
The most honorable *cough* idiot water demon writer, Larisa Orion Dawn. 


	6. Plotting

Chapter 5: Plotting  
  
Eltanin turned on him and glared, "What do you want Dog?"  
  
"I came here to see my friend and ask him whether of not he wanted to be present during." Sirius grinned, "Well, you know Moony I never spoil the fun."  
  
Remus nodded as Sirius  
  
"Can we include her?" Remus asked calmly.  
  
Sirius skimmed his eyes over her glaring form, before answering, "only if James approves. Though I don't think it would do for us to get the headmasters granddaughter in trouble, she could be a spy." His voice told them he didn't believe what he said but it still riled Eltanin anyway, as was Sirius's intent.  
  
"I'll have you know I have no real loyalty to that hypocritical senile old manipulator of the education system!"  
  
"What do you think James?" Remus said looking at the doorway, which held an amused looking marauder.  
  
"I say she's in on the result, we surprise her with it though. We were going to use this room anyway," he raked his hand through his hair, "you can't tell anyone though, I know some good spells to tell me if you do, they would make you rather. uncomfortable. You want to Eltanin?"  
  
"Hell ya! Anything that could get me in trouble sounds like a worthy cause."  
  
They grinned at her newfound joy. Peter and James moved into the room and they all started to work on the plans for the night.  
  
It was an hour later when they where finalizing the alibi Eltanin came up with that they where interrupted.  
  
"Well if you boys are done looking the poor girl over like a piece of meat, maybe we should lead her down to lunch." A red haired girl stood in the doorway looking slightly peeved at the awe struck looks the guys had been giving the headmasters descendant. "I'm Lily Evans. And I bet you would rather prefer my company to that of these," she waved her hand at the guys, "Boys."  
  
Eltanin narrowed her eyes slightly, "I'm a good judge of character miss, and these 'boys' are rather fun."  
  
"I never said anything more than they're guys, I merely meant that a more feminine friend would probably be better to show the ways of Hogwarts."  
  
"And I meant that guys are fun, I'll stick with them thank you."  
  
Lily's eye twitched slightly, she was not used to being turned down. She hadn't been since she became James's girlfriend, also she didn't want this girl around him more than she was. It was slightly distressing.  
  
"You said you where a good judge of character Eltanin," Peter chimed in trying to break the tension between the two girls, "Then why where you with Snivellus?"  
  
This was surely the most stupid thing Peter could have done because now he had both females glaring fiercely at him.  
  
"Don't you ever insult Sev-" "What did that boy ever do to you?" "I swear I'll hex you so hard you'll be begging for death-" "I thought I told you to stop-" "I will make sure you're expelled before you graduate if you even-"  
  
Peter winced at the barrage of threats and scolding that he got from the two. But blinked when they stopped suddenly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lily. I think I see the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She looked around the room at the shocked guys, and then back expectantly at Lily, "You said something about lunch?"  
  
Lily nodded and the whole group trooped down to the great hall.  
  
Sitting at the Gryffindor table with her new friends Eltanin got a glare from Severus who was sitting at his own house table. This prompted the questions.  
  
"How do you know Snape?", "I'm never going to let that Snap-Dragon thing slide.", "Please don't kill me.", "Is he your boyfriend?", "How long have you known him?", "Did he always have greasy hair?"  
  
"Shut up and I'll tell you." they promptly shut their mouths. "Severus Snape is my cousin. I've known him as far back as I can remember. Anyone implies I have a relationship with him that is not platonic and I kill them. Is that clear?"  
  
They nodded solemnly.  
  
Sirius was the one to break in the next comment, "So Snape's related to professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Actually no," Eltanin said picking calmly at something that resembled potato salad. Taking a bite she explained, "our mothers are half sisters. Grandfather is from my dad's side so I really am the only proof that they are related in any way." She made a face at the odd taste of the food and took a swig of pumpkin juice before continuing, "well both our mothers had a thing for dragons when we were little, and to make up for not getting a name related to their favorite subject I decided to give him one. I was only five when I noticed Snape could be made snap by taking off the E. so stemmed his eternal nickname. What's with this bread anyway?" she said holding up a single slice and sniffing it.  
  
"It seems to have been tampered with." she sniffed it again, nibbled the edge and then it clicked, "oh I remember this one, rose petal, dragons breath, betula pendula bark.. But it has to be consumed in a semi-large quantity to work." She glanced over at Peter who had eaten three rolls and was starting on a fourth, " and an activation spell." she grinned wickedly before, "Activus."  
  
At once the boy looked lost and confused a dazed look came into his eyes. "Mummy? I miss you mummy, come back." his eyes started to water as he pulled his face into a pout.  
  
"That's not nice Eltanin," Lily said leaning over and deactivating the spell, "Suvitca."  
  
"Aw come on, Lil. It's the potion in his system; any Slythern could walk by and activate it at any time. I just wanted to see what it was for him, so we can protect him. sorta."  
  
"Antidote?"  
  
"Do I have to?" Eltanin looked at Lily with glittering gold eyes in a lost puppy way.  
  
"Yes," Lily said strongly. Eltanin sighed enlarged the tiny drawstring purse that was hanging on a long chain hidden behind her tie. She took a small purple vile, and tossed it to Peter while shrinking her bag back to it's previous size.  
  
The mousy boy drank it without question and thanked her softly.  
  
"Drake," Sirius growled, "this is probably Snivellus's work. Why didn't you warn us? I bet you knew."  
  
"Like hell I knew you stupid mutt. Why would I even try the bread if I knew."  
  
"To keep us from suspecting a dragon lady like yourself."  
  
"You know what, go screw one of the floosies I see trying to follow you, you shallow bastard."  
  
"Me the bastard? I bet your dad got your mom knocked up, surly that's the only way a Dumbledore would marry anything connected to a Snape!"  
  
A slap resounded throughout the great hall. "Don't you ever assume anything about my family Mr. Black, for you *will* regret it." She hissed at him through clenched teeth before storming away.  
  
Remus looked at Sirius's reddening cheek, "you deserved that one, Padfoot. Just remember to be nice to her tonight and I'm sure you won't get hit again."  
  
"That which doesn't kill you," James started.  
  
"That which doesn't kill you can still cripple, maim, torture, or otherwise cause you intense pain while still not making you stronger and only teaching you that that which doesn't kill you can still cripple, maim, torture, or otherwise still hurt." Sirius said blankly rubbing his cheek. "I hate her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: okay that turned out better than planned. Dragon lady is an insult to a fierce and tyrannical woman. Eltanin my be fierce but she's a free spirit. Sirius gets a little. hasty when he gets upset, and Eltanin is very defensive about Severus. Eltanin is meeting Sirius for the first time really and not knowing that it was him that she met earlier. So they don't really hit it off. Increasing Sirius's disgruntled-ness. What's the marauders fun include? Mwhahahah!  
  
The poor little water demon writer. 


	7. The art of redemption

Chapter 6: The art of redemption  
  
Eltanin stalked down the Hogwarts hallways with a practiced grace. She scowled at unsuspecting first years and growled at the cat that inhabited the hallway. Unfortunately all her stalking got her was sore feet and the sunny outdoors, as she promptly realized that Hogwarts had a lake.  
  
"Watch out there," came a voice just as she put walked into the lake.  
  
Eltanin attempted to glare at her intruder for not warning her sooner but thought better of it as she caught sight of the man. The first words that came to her mind upon see him were, big and hairy.  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid, Miss. Its nice to meet you," the man said smiling.  
  
"Grounds keeper?"  
  
The man nodded, "Just call me Hagrid."  
  
"Grandfather told me about you, he said you were a good man." She smiled slightly as the giant like man grinned.  
  
"If you don't mind me asken', what possessed you to walk into the lake?" Hagrid asked gently.  
  
"Sirius Black, " Eltanin growled.  
  
"He didn't prank you did he?" Hagrid looked at her in an almost scared manner, not from her but for Sirius if he was do anything to the headmaster's granddaughter. He almost let out a sigh of relief when she shook her head no. "Sirius is a good boy, a trouble maker sure but he's a good boy."  
  
"Good? Sirius 'good'? And I suppose you think dragons would make good pets?" she snapped sarcastically.  
  
"What's wrong with dragons?" Hagrid looked slightly offended.  
  
Eltanin opened her mouth then promptly closed it. Instead of staring in disbelief she opted to leave for someplace quite, without people. "It was nice to meet you Hagrid but I must get going." And with that she left the slightly confused half-giant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Wait, I can't stop here. Continue then*~*~*~  
  
"I hate her."  
  
"Really Sirius, all she did was hit you," Lily said lightly, "It's not as if she castrated you."  
  
James suddenly groaned, " I forgot, I'm supposed to watch her and make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." He looked pleadingly at Remus, "you're on good terms with her, will you go make sure she's alright, please." James gave his best innocent pleading doe eyes and Remus sighed.  
  
"Only if I get to torture Sirius for making her leave in the first place," Remus said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Done," James said happily.  
  
Another indignant, "Hey!" was heard from Sirius right before Remus pulled him out of the great hall by the scruff of his neck.  
  
Remus threw Sirius into an empty classroom and put up minor soundproof and locking charms on the room. "You Sirius are going to be nice to her and I am going to show you how to properly treat a lady."  
  
"I know how to do that," Sirius growled.  
  
"Really? You certainly didn't show it back there. You're going as Padfoot, animals help calm people down. You're punishment is currently just to be nice to her, if you break that then I assure you it will get worse." Remus glared at the dog before they headed off. At that same time Eltanin started to think about the grim that saved her.  
  
The whomping willow is not really a dangerous plant, its just angry. Eltanin knew this from her studies; she had spent a week in a grove with just such plants. The trick was not the knot near the base that would freeze it, instead the simple trick to not getting hit was to somehow produce one certain tune then remember to treat the tree like it was a human, with more respect mind you but still treat it like it was a human.  
  
Humming a haunting tune Eltanin made her hay to rest at the base of the mighty willow.  
  
"Shadow lover never seen by day, only deep in dreams do you appear. Wisdom tells me I should turn away, the love of mist and shadows are unclear." She sang out softly her mind turning to her night-time savior. 'I wonder if he's thinking of me?' She closed her eyes and sighed. "Nothing can I hold of you, but thought. Shadow lover, mist and twilight wrought. Shadow lover, comfort me in pain. Who I love although I never see your face."  
  
Remus almost had a heart attack when he saw where Eltanin was sitting. Padfoot however leapt into action at the thought of her in danger. He cautiously approached the tree but upon finding it posed no threat to him or her he padded up to her.  
  
With eyes still closed she sang a haunting melody, "All who'd have me fear you speak in vain. Never would I shrink from your embrace. Shadow lover, gentle is your hand, never could another understand."  
  
Remus followed Sirius's lead and went up to the mellow girl. He hummed slightly in rhythm to her tune as he sat next her.  
  
She gave no indication that she heard him as she continued, "Shadow lover, sooth me when I'm worn, Mourn for all who left me here alone. When my grieve to be born, When my burdens, crushing great, have grown."  
  
"Shadow lover, I cannot forget. Help me bear the burdens I have yet. Shadow lover, you alone can know How I long to reach a point of peace."  
  
"How I fade with weariness and woe, How I long for you to bring release.Shadow lover, court me in my dreams, Bring the peace the suffering redeems."  
  
"Shadow lover, from the shadows made, Lead me into shadows once again. Where you lead I cannot be afraid, For with you I shall come home again." Eltanin opened her eyes and smiled at the dog in front of her, "nice to see you to grim."  
  
"That was lovely Nin," Remus smiled putting his arm around her and pulling her into a half hug, "you should sing more often."  
  
"Hardly!" she laughed, "I've been kicked out of 13 choirs in the last 4 years."  
  
Remus kissed her cheek and snuggled close to her, both forgetting the dog that was watching. "You'll always be wonderful."  
  
"Why Mr. Lupin, one would think you're trying to flatter me," she said slyly  
  
"Flattery is the best way to cheer you up."  
  
"Is that so? Then you'll have to more of it, I'm still fuming over that jerk Dog. I swear I'll strangle him if he says one more thing about my family!"  
  
"Shh," Remus pulled her closer in an attempt to calm her resurfacing anger, "it'll be okay, Sirius is not that bad, honestly."  
  
"Right, And I'm the queen of England. That *Dog* needs to learn to keep his mouth closed, or at least listen. Bet he doesn't even know that my parents are dead, stood there insulting them and all the while their dead, " she said bitterly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Drake, I didn't know." Both Remus and Eltanin looked up to see the slightly shaking form of Sirius Black who really hadn't been there before. "I want to call a truce, for tonight at least. And I truly am sorry," Sirius looked at Eltanin with pity filled eyes.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare look at me like that; I don't need your pity or anybody else's so just stop. I don't care if you're sorry I don't forgive you, yet. But I will accept your truce, now please get out of my sight before the urge to throttle you returns," she growled.  
  
Sirius nodded slightly and left. The two remaining didn't notice a black dog returning to their area and laying behind a hedge that conveniently had a place the dog could see through.  
  
Eltanin leaned up against Remus and sighed looking out towards the lake. "Remus," she mused quietly.  
  
"mhm?" the afore mentioned sounded questionably.  
  
"How do you live?"  
  
"That's an odd question Nin. I eat sleep and breath like everyone else I guess," he joked.  
  
"I mean how do you live with knowing that you can hurt people."  
  
Remus sighed and stared calmly at her, "How do wizards live knowing that they can perform the killing curse or muggles live knowing how to shoot a gun? It's just something that is, as much as we don't like it. I just have to face my situation more than most."  
  
Eltanin looked oddly at him, "I never thought of it that way. But it makes sense really. People can block the fact that they have the ability to kill from their minds, you can't because you have to face it every month."  
  
They stared idly at the lake before Eltanin whispered a quite, "Remus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you," at his confused look she continued, "thanks for being a nice guy. The world needs more of them."  
  
The two remained sitting in each other's arms till supper, which turned out uneventful but that night would prove not to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That officially sucked.  
  
"The Shadow-Lover" belongs to Mercedes Lackey by the way.  
  
Anywho I'd love to get back to writing but I have a brain cloud. For those who don't know the term consult the movie 'Joe vs. the Volcano' or someone who has seen it. For those who have seen it I hope you're laughing.  
  
Mizu-oni 


End file.
